


That's... Sandshoes!

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Gen, Very light Thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: The Fam settle in to watch a brand new TV series, based on a best selling book... only someone in it looks very familiar.





	That's... Sandshoes!

“Come on, gramps, I want to watch it before I get old,” Ryan yelled from the living room. "We've been waiting for ages."

“I’m coming now,” Graham shouts back while trying to balance four mugs of tea between two hands. “It’s not like we’re on a time limit cause we can start it whenever we please, and anyway it’s not like you read the book, son.” He finished, carefully walking into his living room with the mugs. “I was there when it was released, got a first edition somewhere, probably worth nothing on account of how much I read it, brillaint book you should read it sometime.”

“Still, you’ve been gone ages.”

"The Doc has her tea in a certain way, you all do, gotta make them perfect, don't I?" Graham rolls his eyes at Ryan while handing over Yaz’ mug to her. “Here ya go, love should be how you like it.”

“Thanks, Graham,” Yaz said. Graham gives her a nod, placing down the Doctor’s on the table beside her and then moving onto Ryan’s. "Doc yours has a worrying amount of sugar in it, and Ryan, yours is easy compared to them."

“You know I’ve met both Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett before.” The Doctor revealed, with her head in Yaz’ lap and shoeless feet resting on Ryan’s. “Brilliant men with fantastic minds. Should take you lot to see them some time.”

“That would be lovely, Doctor.” enthused Yaz, with a smile, one hand playing with the woman’s blonde locks while the other holds her tea. "Always wanted to meet more famous people from the past, not saying they're from the past but you get what I mean."

The Doctor flicks her eyes upwards, a blush to her face. “It would, wouldn’t it, but the decent ones though because some of them are... particularly bad.”

Graham turns around to face the Doctor after handing Ryan’s drink over to him. “If we’re meeting famous authors then I wouldn’t mind meeting Shakes-”

“Done that, Graham.” The Doctor interjected. “He flirted with me once… and Martha thinking about it, of course, didn’t look like this, was Sandshoes at the time.” She moves a hand to her head. "Had big hair that stuck up, but I wanted to be ginger."

“Oh,” Graham looks partially disappointed. “How about Oscar Wilde then?”

“Met him as well.”

“Agatha Christie?” Graham inquired, slightly hopeful.

“Yup, done that.” the Doctor replied, eyes flicking to Graham. “There was a big wasp.”

Graham furrows his brows, trying to think of anyone the Doctor possibly has never met. “Oh!” They all turn to him, watching as he places his tea down and heads over to the bookshelf. “Grace loved her, and I only know about her because she used to always read her books and poems-” He looks through the shelf, eyes lighting up when he finds what he’s looking for. “Maya Angelou, Doctor, have you met her before? She was a civil rights activist and poet; she did a lot for people, it’s why Grace liked her.”

The Doctor shakes her head, the motion causing Yaz to carefully balance her tea, lest she spills it down herself and onto the Doctor. “I haven’t come to think of it. Right then Fam, after this, we can meet Maya Angelou on Graham’s request… and on Grace’s, as well.”

Graham offers her a warm smile. “Cheers, Doc, I could take one of Grace’s books and get her to sign it if that’s okay.” He holds the book in his hand carefully and then turns to his seat. “Start it up, Ryan.”

“Finally,” Ryan exclaimed out loud, picking back up the controller to his PlayStation and clicking start. “Been waiting for the last hour-”

“It’s on now Ryan, shh,” said Yaz, voice cutting through the narration.

Ryan rolls his eyes at her, his hand picking up his mug and drinking.

“I’ve been to the creation of the-”

“Doctor!” said Ryan. “Please, let’s just watch it.”

The Doctor scrunches her face, and mouths a sorry back at Ryan. She returns her attention back to the TV, watching and listening with interest. Her eyes are locked onto the earth as it erupts, revealing a giant snake, slithering around and whispering to Eve, but there’s a flash of recognition at the voice.

She frowns deeply, having a minor issue trying to place the voice.

“Seems pretty true to the book so far.” Graham pointed out, causing Ryan to now glare at him for daring to speak.

The Doctor tunes them out, her focus fixed to the snake slithering up the stone wall and towards an individual in a white outfit. She watches intently, as the snake starts to transform into a man and she goes to comment on the visual effects, but the words die in her throat as quickly as they formed.

“What?!” She exclaimed, sitting up instantly, feet digging into Ryan. "What?" She leans forward and snatches the controller of the side. Hands quickly figuring out how to pause the show, but missing the moment and halting on Aziraphale instead.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

She ignores Ryan’s question, sliding off the sofa much in the same way as the snake on the TV. “Who’s that man?”

Graham looks back to the TV. “That’s Michael Sheen, Doc.”

The Doctor turns back to the TV again, this time giving up on the controller and pulling out the sonic instead. She uses it to rewind back, this time pausing it onto the correct person. “No, that one! Who’s that?”

Yaz looks over instead, worry on her face at the Doctor’s sudden change in mood. “That’s David Tennant, Doctor, he’s been in a few shows and he's an excellent actor.”

“Do you know him?” Ryan wondered.

The Doctor doesn’t reply back; her only response is to get closer to the screen in question. Satisfied that what she’s looking at is in fact, someone that she knows very well she turns back to her Fam.

“Know him?” The Doctor replied, pausing with her eyes darting back to the TV. “I’ve been him, that’s Sandshoes.” She leans closer, outrage now on her face. "AND HE'S GINGER! I've always wanted to be ginger."


End file.
